Cousin Nora
by Dixie Dewdrop's Seven Brides
Summary: At twenty one, Adam McFadden learns a poignant lesson in making rash judgments from pre-conceived ideas.
1. Running on Empty

Running on Empty

The telephone call came out of the blue, an unsettling reminder to Adam McFadden that more people existed in his universe than he routinely acknowledged.

Not just _more people-_ , no, instead a member of the more people designated _family people_ had caught him off guard.

Or to be explicit, an individual _family person_ known as Cousin Nora re-emerged nearly two years after the loss of his parents and flipped his newly created world upside down.

"Adam?"

Trying to identify the voice the twenty one year old responded, "This is he."

"Well Adam, this is Cousin Nora, your mama's Cousin Nora," the female caller elaborated. Her voice sounded raspier than the Cousin Nora he recalled and Adam struggled to conjure up a mental image of the woman. She added, "I am the cousin who lives in Philadelphia."

That did it. "Right, right, that Cousin Nora," Adam sighed with relief that he could pull up a face. He recalled this cousin was thirty years or so older than his own mother had been. "Your husband situated his dental practice near the Liberty Bell if my memory serves me correctly."

She laughed conspiratorially, "That bell managed to act as a beacon for new patients my husband's entire career. If they could find the Bell, they could find my Artie."

Cousin Nora's husband passed the year before the deaths of Adam's folks and he remembered his parents talking quietly together in their bedroom after they received the news. His mother wanted to travel to pay respects at the funeral but newly pregnant with Guthrie, the morning sickness held her captive. Instead she doubled her communication with her cousin, exchanging letters and phone calls at least once a week.

When a shell shocked Adam phoned to inform Nora of his parents' deaths the older woman sounded inconsolable. She flew in for the double funeral but left the same day, having committed to a cruise of Scandinavia months before. Despite the unexpected, tragic circumstances the cruise company refused to reimburse any of the payment, so a stricken Nora sailed out of their lives, literally and figuratively.

After that she mailed postcards once in a while to let the McFaddens know she was thinking of them.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand in an attempt to ward off a headache. Happy as he was to hear from a family member, practical matters took precedence. He perched on the arm of the recliner, long legs out in front of him, and reminded himself he had to tackle a ton of chores while daylight hours remained.

Adam closed his eyes and hoped she'd come to the point of the call soon.

 _Very_ soon.

"Adam?"

"Oh, I'm here," he coughed. "I was listening."

Cousin Nora dropped the phone and the crash reverberated through the handset.

Adam cringed.

More static buzzed as she fumbled for the receiver. "So sorry about that," she apologized. "I juggle badly, I'm afraid, so balancing the phone and the calendar outwitted me."

Adam laughed politely but drummed his fingers on the telephone table. Would she ever just get to the point? Guthrie's nap would finish shortly which meant chores would proceed at a far slower pace with a preschooler in tow. Making matters worse, Guthrie had a cold and felt bad, which meant the three year old would pretty much whine the rest of the day.

Suddenly Adam realized Cousin Nora had continued to talk while his thoughts wandered.

"So next month sounds all right for you?"

Adam wiped his mouth and lied smoothly, "I lost the connection there for a couple of moments but it looks like the call's good now, Cousin Nora. Would you repeat the last part you said though?"

"Certainly. I plan to visit from the first through the fourth next month, that time span, if you won't find me a bother."

Adam's instant reaction- the deer caught in headlights acknowledgement- caused him to stammer rather than to assure her confidently, "Absolutely, and the boys and I look forward to seeing you once again. Maybe you can stay longer next time."

"Perhaps I can. Next month I must focus on making my cruise to South America after I visit you McFadden boys. Now don't worry about collecting me from the airport. I'll fly and then rent a car, so give or take an hour or two, you can expect me mid-afternoon of the first."

Adam held the phone in his hand a full five minutes after the call concluded. Though Cousin Nora truly had never done anything to make his life more difficult heretofore, the proposed visit would wreak havoc with his family, the ranch, and the daily routine.

Did people even _care_ that others might not welcome company?

How could he handle one more obligation? Already he awoke every morning feeling so depleted of energy that he was running on empty, even before his day physically started. At present he spread himself too thin with parenting and managing the ranch, so what would he have to sacrifice to entertain Cousin Nora and ensure her an enjoyable visit?

After supper that evening Adam laid the groundwork with his family of brothers, discussing keeping the house clean, family ties, expectations, and company manners before he allowed the boys to ask any questions.

Ford wrinkled his little nose. At eight he had matured enough to understand the progression of age. "How old is Cousin Nora? Is she just grown up old or really, really old? I mean, is she old enough to die?"

Brian burst into laughter and leaned over to tap Ford on the side of the head but sobered at Adam's disapproving frown. His dancing blue eyes met his brother's serious brown ones before he addressed his younger brother firmly. "Actually, Ford, it's not good manners to discuss ages with grownups. I understand what you mean, though. As people age they slow down."

"She had white hair last time we saw her," Daniel contributed. "So how much older could she get now?"

Crane steepled his hands. Now fourteen, his height lent an air of superiority to his generally serious outlook and demeanor. Adam privately worried about Crane's thin frame though the family doctor assured him Crane was perfectly healthy. Crane gazed at Adam before glancing at Brian and introducing the practical aspect, "With school and the ranch, who will entertain Cousin Nora?"

Adam leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Honestly she sounded more as if she planned this as an obligatory visit so…."

Evan interrupted, "Oblig-a-what?"

"You interrupted," Daniel accused. "Bad manners to interrupt."

"No one asked you," Evan countered, resentful that his brother had corrected him. "Tend to your own self or I'll tell about…"

"Both of you hush," Adam refereed, in no mood to sort through fraternal recriminations and accusations. "But Evan you are well aware of what constitutes an interruption so Daniel was right. Anyway, the word obligatory derives from the noun obligation, something you have to do."

"Even if she felt honor bound to check on us seems a bit much to go to all the trouble to make it to Murphys," Brian pointed out.

Adam drummed his fingers on the table and agreed, "Right, I know."

The conversation ended with the arrival of Guthrie, miserable because of a lingering cold. Coughing, he wrapped an arm around Adam's leg and leaned his head on his brother's lap. Adam stroked the little face before rising and securing the three year old in his arms. "Let me take care of my boy's bedtime. Ford, you're up next. Ten minutes and scoot upstairs."

Ford responded with a scowl and followed Daniel and Evan into the living room. Evan pulled out the family's worn _Parcheesi_ game and the trio quickly set up the board.

Brian and Crane declined participation in the game to tackle the last of their outdoor chores.

Upstairs Adam bathed and dressed Guthrie quickly before supervising the toddler with brushing his teeth. Then he held him snugly as he administered a pediatric dose of medication which would help with the worst of the cold symptoms and would ensure the toddler rested.

Guthrie lasted through just three pages of the story Adam read him before he fell asleep. Nevertheless, Adam remained in his room rocking and cradling him several minutes while he contemplated Cousin Nora's visit.

Really, the entire family would normally enjoy visitors but this time of year all of them stood mired in everyday commitments. The kids had school with the exception of Guthrie, who required supervision, of course.

Brian and Adam worked the ranch.

Just when did Cousin Nora expect them to socialize with her?

At night?

A few hours in the afternoon?

He dreaded sacrificing half a week catering to an elderly- no, Adam checked himself, perhaps not elderly but definitely in the senior citizen department- relative he barely knew.

Adam struggled to his feet and carefully laid Guthrie on his mattress with a kiss, then covered him securely before slipping from the room. He couldn't afford to spend any more time dwelling on Cousin Nora's upcoming visit when baths and bedtimes and the well beings of five wide awake brothers still beckoned.


	2. Infusion

Infusion

Cousin Nora's arrival a couple of hours before supper on the first coincided with the arrival of the high school bus. Crane, a natural gentleman, greeted the older woman with a kiss, grabbed her suitcase, slung an arm around her shoulder, and ushered her inside the house.

Daniel, Evan, and Ford stopped their homework to escort Cousin Nora to her room and managed to remain polite and helpful even as she kissed their cheeks and patted their heads.

Brian spied the parked rental car when he returned from one of the back pastures and he hurried to a side field where Adam worked to alert him. The brothers conferred less than a minute before Brian took over Adam's chore to allow the senior brother to return to the house.

Adam jogged to the edge of the barn where Guthrie played with his favorite toy, a sturdy metal bulldozer.

Adam checked him quickly. Despite plowing the earth in a semi-circle around him with the tines of the bulldozer's bucket the toddler appeared fairly clean.

Adam pulled the preschooler to a standing position and brushed crumbs of dirt off the back of his overalls. "Time to greet Cousin Nora, Big Boy."

Agreeable to the plan and excited at the prospect of company, Guthrie abandoned his toy and challenged, "Race me, Adam! I can win now 'cause I had a birthday and I'm three." Before Adam could respond the little boy took off running, glancing behind him with dancing green eyes to make sure his brother followed.

He squealed with delight when he touched the porch steps first and giggled as Adam pretended to pout over the victory.

Moments later Adam greeted his cousin with genuine affection. Despite the inconvenience of the visit Adam had spent some time reflecting upon his duties to _all_ family and reminding himself that his parents would have welcomed the older woman unconditionally.

In all honesty, would there ever come a time when no one demanded his time or attention? Probably not, so Cousin Nora might as well just come on and visit them as a guest.

Supper that night found the boys trying to out maneuver each other for Cousin Nora's attention. Amid bites of pot roast and mashed potatoes she commiserated with Adam's search for another bull he could afford to buy and commented on Brian's decision to take this gap year after his high school graduation to decide whether to pursue the military, attend college, or remain on the ranch.

Cousin Nora's snow white curls bobbed as she sympathized over Guthrie's skinned knee and listened attentively as he prattled on with the details of tripping over a huge root in the back yard. She encouraged Crane to consider veterinary science as a potential career after listening to the normally reticent teen share some methods he had perfected to treat minor problems with the ranch's animals.

Cousin Nora bragged on little Ford's first place win at a chess tournament the week before, watched captivated as Evan demonstrated a dance he had learned from watching it performed just once on _Soul Train_ , and clapped enthusiastically as Daniel sang a capella to accompany Evan's choreographed steps.

That evening she assisted the boys in finishing their interrupted homework and read to all of them from the family's _Holy Bible_. The elder cousin shared a lesson in ancestry as she traced that Bible's genesis from a great-great-grandfather through two more generations before the McFaddens' own mother inherited the beautifully bound book. The entire family gathered close as she showed them how each person who had kept the Bible had carefully drawn a family tree documenting the children born to the family.

Her thin hand covered with fragile, nearly translucent skin, Cousin Nora traced Guthrie's name where it had been added by their mother when he was less than a week old.

Lying in bed that night Adam felt guilt wash over him as he recalled his opposition to his cousin's visit. His own attitude embarrassed him. With a groan he flipped onto his stomach and punched the pillow into a comfortable cradle for his aching head. Cousin Nora had done nothing but ease his burden since she arrived yet he had spent countless hours dreading her very appearance.

The next day Cousin Nora kept Guthrie with her which allowed Adam and Brian to tackle three ranch jobs put off for weeks because they required the combined muscle of both brothers. After the baby's nap she and Guthrie slipped into Murphys and bought groceries to prepare a veritable feast that evening before surprising Ford, Evan, Daniel, and Crane by picking them up from their schools.

Under Cousin Nora's supervision the kids snacked on homemade gingerbread and completed their homework at the kitchen table as they shared with their cousin details of their assignments. As they finished one by one she enlisted their help with the upcoming meal, patient and thoughtful as she taught Daniel and Ford to mince garlic and onions for gravy and demonstrated braising a pork tenderloin to Crane and Evan. She allowed Guthrie the honor of cutting out biscuits from the homemade dough she prepared. Armed with a grape jelly jar turned juice glass, the three year old carefully transferred each disk to a baking sheet and waited for applause before repeating the step and adding another biscuit to the pan.

The next day Cousin Nora spent all of the morning preparing several dishes which she and Guthrie labeled and froze in the family's cavernous deep freezer.

Returning to the house for lunch Adam hid a smile at Guthrie's exuberant greeting. The little boy sported an apron which managed to cover all of his clothes. Splotches of tomato sauce, graham crackers, and gravy on the apron clued Adam to the dishes the toddler had helped Cousin Nora create. At Guthrie's urging, though, Adam opened the lid of the freezer and pretended surprise as he spied dishes of lasagna, beef stroganoff, shepherd's pie, and chicken tetrazzini, along with pecan, custard, and peanut butter pies.

That afternoon after lunch Cousin Nora excused herself to drive into Murphys again. Adam and Brian offered to accompany her but she refused any company, except for little Guthrie's. She returned in time to greet the boys as they clambered off the school bus and that afternoon's events followed the ones from the previous day.

That evening, the last evening she would spend with the family, Cousin Nora passed out souvenirs and gifts from Philadelphia she had selected and packed for them. They tore into the presents eagerly and she invited the boys to visit Philadelphia during the summer.

Saturday morning before dawn broke Adam and Cousin Nora congregated at the worn kitchen table alone. They had taken pains to make sure the rest of the house's occupants slept soundly. Adam sipped steaming coffee. Cousin Nora would leave shortly and he wanted to share coffee with her before she left them. She planned to depart the ranch at sunup and drive back to the airport for her flight.

He watched as she slathered butter on slices of the fresh banana nut bread she had prepared. He could smell the nutmeg and cinnamon scent from the oven even before he jogged downstairs minutes earlier.

When Cousin Nora finally sat down across from him and wrapped her hand around her own coffee mug Adam regarded her sheepishly. "Cousin Nora, I need to confess that I thought your visit would add to my duties and I want to apologize if I came across as unwelcoming. The opposite has occurred and I cannot thank you adequately for giving us your time and your affection the past couple of days, nor can I tell you how much I appreciate all the meals."

Cousin Nora smiled at him over her coffee cup. She took an exploratory sip before setting the cup on the table. "I'll let this cool a minute."

"Wise words," Adam agreed.

Cousin Nora indicated the plate of toasted banana nut bread and waited for Adam to grab a slice before speaking. "I have something for you," Cousin Nora opened her purse and began to rummage within the contents as Adam watched curiously. After emptying part of her purse on the table she pulled out a long manila envelope and thrust it toward him. "This belongs to you, Adam."

Puzzled, Adam thrust out his hand and accepted the parcel. Had she bought him a gift? He glanced at Cousin Nora before sliding his finger beneath the seal to open the envelope. Adam titled it upside down and shook. Bank savings books cascaded onto the table. "What in the world?"

Cousin Nora motioned to the heap. "There are eight there, one for each of you plus one. I…."

"These look like bank…" Adam interrupted, picking up one of the registers to hold at eye level.

"Let me finish, please." Cousin Nora smiled to lessen the sting of the words. "I want you to listen."

Adam dutifully met her gaze and she continued. "Yesterday in Murphys I opened eight savings accounts at your bank, one for each of you boys plus one for household emergencies. Each account holds an initial deposit of a thousand dollars, and I intend to contribute an additional ten dollars a month to each account from this point, increasing each account by a hundred twenty dollars a year until my death."

Shocked at the clarification, Adam glanced from her face to the bank books. "You deposited eight thousand dollars yesterday?"

"Yes."

"For us?"

"Correct."

"I can't let you do that," Adam stammered. "You can't just hand us eight thousand dollars, Cousin Nora. Grateful as I am for the gesture you certainly could use that money elsewhere."

She held her hand up and countered, "No, please believe me, I deposited the money exactly where I intended. My participation in your lives after the deaths of your folks has barely existed because I live so far away. I feel terrible about that and have felt terrible about that. So having the opportunity to reach out in this way allows me to feel that I can share my love and sense of family with my McFadden cousins even when you live in California."

"We love you anyway, Cousin Nora," Adam assured her. "We don't need money to love you."

"And I love you- all of you. So understand that I planned this visit with my own private intention. My purpose here is to ease your burden a bit, Adam. Your incredible commitment to your own family has kept your brothers fed, clothed, educated and happy since your folks died. But I know the insecurity you must have felt on a daily basis because you have no nest egg to fall back on if the tractor needs a battery or if the truck's radiator begins to leak. Adam, you have exhausted yourself and you have juggled your resources to maintain this ranch and care for the boys."

Cousin Nora reached over and patted Adam's cheek. "Even if you don't touch it, this money will ensure you can relax with some peace of mind. It's not much, but it will help. As for the individual accounts, your little brothers can also add their own money to their savings. I may have provided the start, but they can begin to plan for future goals. All of the accounts are in their own names, even the baby's. Who knows? Their savings account money may inspire them to dream."

Adam felt himself begin to tear. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep control of his emotions and blinked.

Cousin Nora tilted her head to study his face and smiled before reaching over and grasping his calloused hand. "Adam, by no means could anyone describe me as a rich woman but I do live comfortably. My intention to create these accounts follows practical and thoughtful prayer from my soul as well as an examination of my retirement and living expenses. I can afford this eight thousand dollars and I can afford to add ten dollars a month to all eight accounts after this. Please believe me when I say that. Let me drive away from here this morning knowing that I contributed positively to some well deserving and hard-working members of my own family."

"I can't possibly…" Adam fumbled for words.

Cousin Nora interjected, "Never mind." She leaned toward him and questioned softly, "Adam, remember all of the nights you prayed for help the past couple of years? Nights you lay awake afraid of your own limitations? Well, God has sent an answer of sorts through me with this money. Accept it, Son. Your parents would want you to reach out and embrace this manna."

Half an hour later Adam leaned in through the car window and kissed Cousin Nora goodbye, genuinely saddened with the realization that this might indeed be her last visit to his home.

His thanks inadequate for the positive turn of fortune she had mastered, he tried anyway. Finally he stepped back and watched her go.

Long after her car disappeared Adam stood motionless in the driveway, hands thrust in his jean pockets and his heart full.


End file.
